


sans is filled with... DETERMINATION

by con_kamski



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Genocide Route, if you wanna know more about this then read it i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_kamski/pseuds/con_kamski
Summary: what would happen if sans could remember a true reset after a genocide run? one thing for sure... he will not pretend that nothing happened.(soriel is a side thing, not the main story. it is slow burn though!)Thanks to La_Temperanza for their post about the undertale fonts! Check it out right here folks:"How to Mimic Undertale Fonts on AO3"https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434577i gotta admit that this whole thing is sorta an experiment. writing in the fonts is a hassle, especially since idk jack about coding, and i need to write them every single line. but hey, i'll do my best! i just thought it'd be super cool and immersive to read a fic with the fonts...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics with dialogue means it's a thought, not something they said out loud!

"* heya. you’ve been busy, huh?"

The twilight shone through the barrier, reflecting onto the hall’s ceramic floor. Yellow mosaic glass filtered the light, glimmering, against the judge and his unwelcome guest.

The human stood across from Sans, seeing… yet unseeing.

"* …so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"

It didn’t seem like the thing was even listening to him. Its eyes twinkled a curious red. It stepped forward, defiant. His grin widened, sinister.

"* heh heh heh heh… all right. well, here’s a better question."

His pupils darkened into an abyss, a dangerous shade Frisk had only seen once before… He wanted to stop. He did not want to kill Sans. He’d been in a frenzy! He couldn’t process what he was doing. But now, this was Sans, and he killed his brother! This was Sans… with 1 HP… That’s all it takes, just 1 HP! SO WEAK! No, the thing returned. There was no going back now. It giggled, its hands shaking with euphoria. The skeleton simply stared, his soul as empty as his gaze.

"* do you wanna have a bad time?"

* * *

"* A New Reset..."

Sans opened his eyes. Feeling...  _Dread._

He was met with his room's ceiling. The self-sustaining tornado of trash was whirling away in the corner of his eye-socket. He stared ahead, his insides in turmoil. He heard his brother making his way towards the bathroom, just as he did every time that day. Papyrus... 

"* ...fuck _..._ "

He shut his eyes, bringing his palms against them in a moment of weakness. He knew, however, that there was no time for weakness. Right now was a new day in a new timeline, and that would have meant nothing in any other timeline. That doesn't apply anymore... It's all gone to shit now. The kid really did it; he finally got Sans to truly care about something other than Papyrus. He got sans to  _fight to his death_ just to save the timeline.

A timeline that got destroyed eventually.

"* ...shit!"

Sans cackled, humourlessly. His laughter was always misplaced, more so when he's furious. He shuffled out of bed up with a fierceness foreign to his current body, with his soul igniting with purpose. He'd always thought that it was all pointless, that it will all be reset anyway. Why care? Why do anything? Even when his brother was dead, he didn't do anything, he simply succumbed to his fate, to the kid.

But that was the old Sans. The one that gave up. He is now a different Sans. He's the Sans that lived through hundreds of resets, killing a kid over and over again... No, killing a SOULLESS entity that threatened his world. That entity is now in the ruins, and he's not going to let it pass unchecked, never again.

He is the judge. And he will certainly  _judge_  the nightmare that was inflicted upon his unassuming race.

_" * i gave that kid enough chances i'd say, heh. i wonder what happens now?_

He pulled his jacket onto his person, not bothering to change his shirt. With his pink flip flops equipped, and his hands in his pockets, he walked out of his room.

"* SANS?"

He paused, his heart quickening. That's right, this was before it all happened. It's a new timeline. Which means...

"* oh, hey bro.

His brother had come out of the bathroom, looking polished to the bone. He stared at sans with a look of astonishment.

"* WELL! YOU'RE UP EARLY TODAY. HAVE YOU DECIDED TO FINALLY UPHOLD YOUR POSITION AS A SENTRY AND WATCH OUT FOR FALLEN HUMANS?"

"* yup.

"* WOWIE!! THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS. WONDERFUL INDEED! UNDYNE WILL BE MOST HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

He stared down, pulling his hoodie onto his face, before turning to face his brother with the fakest smile he could muster.

"* oh, sure bro. i bet she'll be KRILLED about it.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

"* ...DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH THOSE BAD PUNS BROTHER?"

"* awh don't be like that paps. you're making me feel GILL-TY about it.

"* UGH!"

His brother charged down the stairs, his face scrunched in a grimace. Sans could swear he even saw a little smile on his brother's face.

"* I SHALL LEAVE TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES BEFORE ANY HUMANS DECIDES TO FALL DOWN TODAY! JUST DO ME A FAVOUR SANS. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES SCARE THE HUMAN AWAY WITH THOSE HIDEOUS PUNS OF YOURS. MAKE SURE TO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU HEAD OUT! THERE'S SOME LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE. NONE OF THAT GREASY UNHEALTHY STUFF YOU EAT AT GRILLBY'S, UNDERSTAND? BYE BROTHER!"

As the storm he was, he left as quickly as he came. His brother, cheerful Papyrus, was alive...

He looked down in pain, allowing his grief to catch up to him. He would need a few more minutes before he was met with the human at this rate.

"* I will not let him die. Not this time, not if i could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

* The Human had fallen, again...

Frisk woke up in a familiar bed of golden flowers, their stems broken from his weight. He had to think about those poor flowers at every reset. Yes, those poor flowers...

* _Are you serious, Frisky? The flowers? That's what makes you feel guilty?_

Frisk frowned. He didn't know what he did to awake the ghostly laughing essence of the first fallen human. Chara was drilling at his nerves, looking at him with a judgemental gaze.

* _Hey, don't pretend you don't know why I'm here bucko. I'm not the one that killed that frog, that whimsun, and mom..._

* Stop!

He sighed.

* I know what I did. That's why I'm doing this... To fix things. They deserve a happy ending.

* _Ooooohhh right! You're just gonna pass through the underground again-pretending like you hadn't decapitated the comedian's little brother-and live a happy ever after on the surface. I totally forgot. What a saint!_

* Shut up, Chara...

He levelled the spirit with an unimpressed glare. Frisk knew it, he knew what he did was wrong. There was literally no excuse to what he did, and he didn't want to even justify it. He was blinded by the power, to reset and face no consequences. He realised though, that even if his actions were unpunished, his heart still ached and punished him every passing moment.

He really was no different from the humans that locked them down here... No, he was worse, much worse. He treated it like it was a game, that their fates, emotions and relationships were at his convenience. Frisk looked down, his fist tightening. His soul was pumping with DETERMINATION.

* What I did was wrong, and even if no one remembers it, I do. You do too. I don't care what it takes- I will give them the happiness they crave, no matter what!

Chara simply grinned, unconvinced.

*  _Whatever helps you sleep at night._

They moved forward, passing through a gate that they knew lead to a very nosy flower. Chara giggled as Flowey appeared, his face looking at Frisk with an odd gaze.

*  _Huh. Something feels different here. Flowey's not smiling, isn't he Frisk?_

Frisk has a bad feeling about this.

* Howdy! I-I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!

It sounded so forced,  _afraid_ even.  _Does he remember...?_ Frisk wondered, in horror.  _Does everyone remember?!_

* Hey, Flowey. I'm Frisk.

He offered him a warm smile, crouching to one knee to face his little friend. Flowey looked at him confusedly.

* You're not Chara, are you?

* No, I'm not. I'm Frisk!

* Oh...

Flowey looked at him, puzzled. In a few moments, his face was awash with sudden realisation.

* Well, **what the fuck** are you doing here now?

Flowey snapped, his face shifting in contempt. Frisk stepped back in alarm.

* Got bored of your empty erased world? Came back to rub your victory on our faces? Because trust me, pal. If you're tryna pull anything this time, YOU WON'T EVEN GET TO LV 2 WITHOUT ME _TEARING YOU_ TO BLOODY **PIECES!**

Frisk was surrounded by a ring of bullets, his soul trapped in place.

* W-wait, Flowey! That's not it, I swear! I just wanted to-

* OH DON'T TELL ME!

Flowey's face broke into a smile, before he laughed manically.

* Don't tell me you came to make amends? To free us? AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! WELL ISN'T THAT GRAND?!

Frisk trembled, his resolve shaking. No, he needed to convince Flowey that he meant no harm!

* Flowey, I'm serious. I don't know what came over me when I did it. And you, of all people, understand what this power can do to someone, right? Didn't you say you did it yourself?

Flowey paused, frowning.

* You know... Your argument does make sense. Except, you forgot one thing, Frisk.

He gulped.

* What is it?

Flowey grinned sinisterly.

* **I  h a v e  n o  s o u l ,  F r i s k.  B u t  y o u  do .  W h a t ' s  y o u r  e x c u s e ?**

Frisk looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

* I... I have none, Flowey. I just- I love everyone so much, and I feel terrible! I just want- I  _need_ to fix things. To make everything better...

The bullets remained where they were, with Flowey in silence, contemplating. He turned to Frisk with pity in his eyes.

* Frisk... I appreciate that you're just tryna help. But you know? The underground was doing fine before you came. And I'm not saying this because I care about those idiotic monsters, I don't. But we've already gotten 6 souls, I think we can afford to wait out on a different- _less genocidal_ -human to fall down. And if they never do? Maybe it's for the best that we stay separated from your kind, Frisk. Won't you leave this place in peace?

*  _He's right, you know._

Chara looked at Frisk solemnly.

*  _You're not doing this for them, you never did. You're just unsatisfied, and want your stupid happy ending no matter what. Even if they don't want you here, you're just gonna shove that down their throats, aren't you?_

_Maybe you're right, Chara._ He fired back stubbornly in his mind.  _But I won't give up either way. I won't make excuses like that. It is time the monsters were set free for good._

_* Whatever._

* Flowey... I- I promise, that I will leave you all in peace, if you just let me help you. I will free the monsters, and I PROMISE, that I will not reset, even if I die. I will set you all free!

Flowey's eyes darkened, his sinister smile returning.

* I knew you would say that, Frisk. I mean, I couldn't expect less from someone as determined as you are. You know what though? I'll grant your wish.

The bullets got closer and closer to his soul. Frisk turned in all directions, panicked.

* If you want to help us escape then, you'll let me take your soul, and I'll take it to Asgore, so we can be free! And you won't get credit for this, because you don't fucking deserve it, our little hero! Now, DIE.

His laughing rung louder, and Frisk could do nothing but grab at his chest, hoping to protect his soul. Suddenly, the laughing stopped, followed by the sound of a painful gasp. Heavy footsteps followed. A familiar paw settled on Frisk's shoulder, a pang of guilt slicing through his resolve in that very instant.

* What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.

Frisk stared up at her, tears in his eyes. She was looking at where Flowey escaped to, her eyes angry and serious. She turned to look at him, her expression changing completely to that of kindness. _No no no no no..._ Frisk couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how he even managed to hurt her. She didn't deserve it...

* Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will-

_**B L A S T.** _

*  _What the-_

Toriel, Frisk and Chara all paused, listening to the sound of crashing in the distance.

_* Frisk, did this happen before?_

_No, it didn't..._

Toriel looked confusedly between the door to the ruins, and Frisk. Something clicking in her mind.  _Maybe someone had come to take the child? But how?! How could they possibly know? Oh, Asgore-!_

_*_ My child, it would seem that something serious had happened. I must return to the ruins. Fear not, however. I will not allow another child to be harmed by them. I will not allow ASGORE to take your soul...!

She took Frisk by the hand and dashed into the underground. Frisk could do nothing but tag along. Evey thing was different this time. Everything was just,  _wrong._ And he could swear the sound was awfully similar to the one thing he didn't want to confront ever again...

Chara giggled, and followed suit.

* * *

 

* Outside the ruins...

This ominous purple door, what stood between him and the human, was anchored in snow unmoved for years. He should have walked here, he thought, perhaps that would have created some sort of built up to this moment. However, he reckoned that it didn't matter, so as long as he didn't flinch before the kid. But first things first, he needed to get to them before Frisk got to Toriel.

"* _not gonna take any chances with this... tori, i'm coming._ "

He first knocked on the door, hoping she'd respond. She didn't... Well, it was too early to decide whether she... No, he refused to consider it. His fingers tremored as he placed his left hand onto the door. Technically, this monstrous structure never hindered the path of any human passing by. They didn't need it, did they?

He was sure Asgore would understand.

He inhaled deeply, and let out a stream of hot breath into the air. He concentrated his magic, feeling his left eye warm against his skull. He summoned the biggest Gaster Blaster he could make...

It floated above his head, its size levelling a challenge against the gate. His grin was that of excitement.

"* put a hole through that fuckin' door, will ya?"

The Blaster seemed to grin just as excitedly.

.

.

.

* The ruins' gate was destroyed.


End file.
